A Shaky Promise
by Lalu fan
Summary: Haruhi loves a cretin strong and silent type but has abandonment issues will he break her heart or heal it read to find out


A shaky promis

Hey guys first oran fanfic I absolutly love the mori/haru ship hope you enjoy plz R&amp;R

Disclaimer I don't own ouran high school host club cuz if I did mori and haruhi would be closer than hunny and mori

Now enjoy my lovelys

It was when she first walked into the third music room on that faitful day that he had seen her, he thought she was a guy but after picking him up he found out that she was a girl.

When she walked into the music room that day her eyes instantly went straight to mori sempi and she new she liked him but she didn't know if she liked him liked him or if it was just his warm mysterious pressence that she liked.

But mori sempi on the other hand had a puppy dog crush on her scine he laid eyes on her that day.

It had been a couple months after the water park incident and she new she had feelings of deep likings for him, but she thought he didn't like her the same way so she kept quiet.

He started to walk her home from school and the one day he didn't he regreted it for the rest of his life.

She walked into club the next day beaten and bruised and hobled over to her clients and suffored through the rest of the day(all the while Tamaki going histarical and founning over her the rest of the day).

Not once did he come over to see how she was doing he felt he had betrayed her and she would never forgive him but on the walk home she went on like nothing ever happened.

The next day when they got to the host club he walked up to her and said "Haruhi im sorry" "oh sempi its fine it was just a fluk accident, is there anything else because my customers are waiting "she said cheerfully "Haruhi I I … I love you and I want you and I to be together" he confesed.

"Sempi I…. Sempi if you love me you have to promise me you wont just up and leave me" she said with tears threatining to fall.

"I would never do that I love you Haruhi" he said.

"It was only natural for Haruhi to say thoughs things after her mother died she was the one to do everything she had abandenment issues and I could fix them" he thought.

The next day he gave her a ring simbalizing her as his.

To say everyone was shocked, was an understatment the twins and tamaki were sending threatening glares Mori's way but a quick glare from Hunny sempi shut them up for good.

"Takashi im so happy you found someone you love with all your heart" Hunny congragulated his older cousin.

They were always with each other but if you saw them appart it usually ment a fight or ones lost from the other.

But now he had a reason to be away from hunny because he was going to stay true to his promise to Haruhi he never planed to abandon her.

When he didn't see her at school that day he thought something was wrong she didn't go to the host club that day and after the club when he went and checked her appartment and she wasn't there and ranka didn't know were she was caused him to go into full blown protecter tracker mode.

Mori sadly left before Ranka could tell him that Haruhi always disappeared on this day since this day was the day that Haruhi's mother passed away and she would go and hide away in a different place that was special to Haruhi every year.

Haruhi sat under the cherry blossom tree in he local park all day with a picture of her mother tightly secured against he chest just talking about the year another year that she spent without her mother.

The cherry blossom tree was tucked away in a far corner of the park so no one really went over there as she sat there she had tears freely falling down her checks all day they never seemed to stop on the anniversary of her mothers death.

Coincidentally this was the place were her and Takashi had there first date she had insisted on a picnic with him under a cherry blossom tree and he agreed to have a picinc it was the best time she had ever had since her mother died she put a smile on her face that hadn't appered since her mother was around.

Mori ran to every place he thought she would be but to no avail she wasn't there then he thought to the first date that Haruhi and he ever had she smiled like no other person in the world could make her as happy as she was with him in that moment then it hit him what if she went to the cherry blossom tree that she took him to on their first date.

Happy easter my lovelys I hope you enjoy this story don't worry there will be more to come but im sorry if it is at random times I can be unconventional like that at times

Ok byeeeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
